


tiny fic ☆ミ

by gunjourui



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Help, I only have one braincell, M/M, SOS, and it's Junmyeon-shaped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-22 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/pseuds/gunjourui
Summary: some tiny fic about a tiny boy and his 85,324 bfs
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 19





	1. Xiuho | some nights, i always win

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning**: Minseok is in the army in this fic 
> 
> For [xiuchns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuchens). Title from [Some Nights by Fun.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQkBeOisNM0)

It’s always hardest on Friday evenings. 

_“What are you doing?”_ Minseok’s laugh comes out tinny on the speakers of Junmyeon’s laptop. He adjusts the volume and hits play again. _“Are you taking a video of me cleaning your room?"_

The video shakes and Junmyeon-from-two-years-ago zooms in on his own messy desk. 

_“So what if I am?”_

_“You’re ridiculous.”_

It’s not the best video Junmyeon’s ever filmed. It’s not even the steadiest. It was the first, though, and that’s always been reason enough to keep it. 

Junmyeon fast forwards a little, stopping at a random point in the video. 

_“You should end with a dramatic flourish.”_ Junmyeon winces at the sound of his own voice; it always sounds unnatural outside his head. _“Like… say ‘Tada!’”_

The camera slowly pans over to where Minseok is sorting Junmyeon’s eclectic collection of pencils (_“You’re sure you need all of these?” “Those are souvenirs from my trips, you can’t throw them away!” “Fine, fine.”_). Minseok turns to look directly into the camera and snorts. 

_“You’re very cute,”_ past Junmyeon coaxes, switching to English. _“Cutie Minseokie.”_

Minseok rolls his eyes but the fondness in his gaze ruins the effect somewhat. 

_“Trust me, you’ll be the cutest cleanfluencer on YouTube.”_

He fast forwards again, stopping as soon as he gets to what he’s looking for. 

Minseok comes close to the camera and waves cutely, smile bright. “I have a surprise, everyone! Follow me.” He beckons the camera forward dramatically; past Junmyeon follows obediently. Present Junmyeon smiles, knowing what’s coming. 

_“Tada! My boyfriend’s desk is clean again~”_ That’s as far as Minseok manages to get before he shooes the camera away in embarrassment. “I’m done, I’m done!” 

The last minute of the video blurs out of focus but Junmyeon lets it run its course. He stares absently at the blank screen until the phone rings and shakes him out of his reverie. 

6:53 PM. _Ah._

He swipes to start the call and comments, “Early today,” with what he hopes is an air of nonchalance. 

Minseok’s soft laugh sounds better on the phone. Richer. Fuller. 

“I may or may not have scared the new recruits into finishing half an hour earlier than they needed to,” he says; Junmyeon can just picture the mischevous smile on his face. 

Junmyeon grins and rolls over to lie on his back. 

“They all know who you are, huh?” he teases. “Korea’s most famous cleanfluencer~”

“Stop,” Minseok protests, embarrassment clear in his tone. Junmyeon’s grin just grows wider. 

“You are! You have—wait, I checked earlier today—you have 5.7 million subscribers now!” 

Minseok groans and a surge of fondness threatens to upset Junmyeon’s carefully-maintained composure. Being apart because of Minseok’s enlistment is hard enough without Junmyeon getting sad every night on the phone. 

“So I take it you watched a video today?” Minseok asks and Junmyeon takes the bait, welcoming the distraction. 

“Fridays are for cleaning,” he says simply. 

“Did you actually clean today or did you just watch me clean?” Minseok asks dryly. 

“I… cleaned Tan’s litter box.” 

“Junmyeon.” 

“Listen!” Junmyeon sits up and puts on his best fake offended voice. “You can’t bully me just because you’re Mr Korea’s Most Famous Cleanfluencer. Don’t judge me! I’m your boyfriend!” 

Minseok laughs and starts on his highlights for the day. Before long, they’ve settled into their usual nightly rhythm, the conversation getting slower and quieter as Minseok gets softer and sleepier. He’s in the middle of a rambly question about Byul when Junmyeon remembers what he wanted to ask. 

“Minseok-ah,” Junmyeon cuts in, getting out of bed and walking across the room. “Sorry, sorry. I just remembered. Your leave is still approved, right?” 

“Yup,” Minseok yawns. “I got all four days off like I asked, so I’m going to visit my parents first and spend the last two days at our place.” 

“Okay!” Junmyeon reaches their dresser and rummages through a drawer, balancing the phone on his shoulder. “Okay. Good.” 

“Why?”

“No reason,” Junmyeon hums, pulling out the little velvet box he was looking for and setting it in front of the mirror. “Our dresser is really messy, maybe we could film a new video for your channel…”


	2. Suchen | oh, how you move me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note**: This drabble is canon-compliant, set during Minseok's Shim4U 
> 
> Title from [The Great Divide by The Mowglis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v3wej_rXOD4).

Jongdae closes out of his chat with Junmyeon (“I’m almost there!!!!”) just as the doorbell rings. 

“Who’s there?” He calls out loudly as though they haven’t been texting each other updates for the past half hour. Mostly he just wants to rile Junmyeon up. It works. 

“Open the door!” Junmyeon yells back louder, and Jongdae doesn’t bother to hide his grin. Junmyeon makes it too easy. 

“Hi,” Jongdae laughs, reaching for one of Junmyeon’s bags and casually wrapping his hand around Junmyeon’s instead. 

“I bought coke!” Junmyeon announces, toeing his shoes off and leaning in for a quick kiss. “For the party!” 

He looks so earnest and sweet and excited Jongdae doesn’t have the heart to tell him Sehun brought over the expensive champagne. 

Instead, he presses a soft kiss to his lips and loops his free hand around Junmyeon’s waist. “Good job, Junmyeonnie-hyung.”


End file.
